


Purple Rose

by CygnusTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author is starving for junhan content gdi, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Forest Spirit Yoon Jeonghan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mischievous Yoon Jeonghan, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: Young actor Wen Junhui has a weird encounter with Yoon Jeonghan, whom although appears normal doesn't have much of a human air. Yet somehow they've become connected with each other.The purple rose from his dreams, is right on someone else's skin. Is that a sign?Cursed to remain on those forests, when once he believed to be able to live with it, now he's not sure if he regrets making that choice. Is this heaven's punishment for changing fate?「I will bloom into you」「Without anyone knowing I call for you」





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they met, they didn't know what fate had prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated Seven Days, please don't hit me, I swear I'm working on it.  
> Anyways, this came to me after staying awake all night watching fancams of Jeonghan's solo "Purple Rose" and the caratland performance of "Flower" which Jun participated in. It was like a moment of enlightenment, so I wrote all this at like 8am sleep deprived on google docs. Also, I'm starving for junhan content so I gotta write it all myself smh

The first time Junhui found him was on a break during his job.

The staff had been busy building the next set, so some actors had gotten the free time to look around the area. For this film they had gone to a forest reserve, even though only few scenes would be film there. Junhui had decided to walk around in order to not get bored, and even left his manager behind under the pretense that he would only go to the bathroom. He still had yet to get used to the language, and surrounded by a crowd of people speaking and yelling in something he could barely understood only managed to leave him with a bad headache.

Somehow his feet drove him deeper into the forest without him realizing, lost in his thoughts and memories, too distracted to even realize he no longer knew where exactly he was. Fortunately it was still early and the sun was still bright, allowing Junhui to at least see where he was going. Even though the tall trees offered him some shadow, the leaves didn't cover the sky entirely.

A cold breeze passed through his body. A soft voice traveled with the wind, a soothing melody resonating against the trees and grazing on the flowers. The leaves fluttered along the sound of singing, as if enchanted by it to follow its wishes. The forest that had seemed so normal had now an enchanting aura all over it, almost possessed by the voice in the wind. Everything seemed to be moving along with the song, harmonious and spectacular.

By the time he became aware again, Junhui found himself face to face with a beautiful young man.

Their eyes met, and while one appeared mesmerized, the other seemed deeply disturbed, more than anything. Deep black eyes like ink, and clear bright eyes like stars, a contrast between each other.

Junhui couldn't help but step back once, before recovering his composure. The other person continued to stare at him, eyes narrowed and following his every move. Under such situation his mind didn't waste time in running wild ideas, while at the same time trying to find something to say that wouldn't make the other person run away.

Clearly his mouth didn't intend to wait for his brain before spouting randomly:

"Are you a flower?"

By the time he had spoken those words, and also realized what he asked, it was already too late to take them back. All Junhui could do was remain silent while his entire face turned red.

"..."

The young man didn't even answer, merely raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips twitching, and then turned around, walking away. His steps were soft and quiet, not even one foot crushing on a leaf or branch.

At the end all Junhui could do was stare at the silhouette, eyes traveling from his long legs, to the white shirt that could highlight his waist with that lace tied around him. But as the man turned around, what had caught his attention was a rose tattoo at the side of his neck that seemed to go all the way down to his shoulder.

Right as he was about to call for the young man, a female voice yelling his name brought Junhui back to reality. He quickly turned around and found his manager running up to him, her face red and gasping for air. He felt bad for making her run all the way here, he hadn't expected to get so distracted.

The woman seemed to want to scold him for taking so long, but once he apologised she could only sigh and take him back to the film set. To Junhui's surprise he hadn't actually walked that far, even though he felt like it had been a long walk. However, the yells from the director quickly brought him back from his daze, and hurried to where the rest of the staff were, apologizing along the way for taking long in coming back.

The rest of the filming of the day went smoothly, with few NGs from actors and no accidents. At first, due to rumors of the forest being haunted, a lot of staff members were scared of working here. But since no one had spoken about any weird apparitions or mysterious accidents occurring, those rumors were long forgotten.

Back on the hotel, some staff agreed on going out for some drinks, while a few of the actors decided on staying in for dinner. Junhui didn't go with neither of those groups, rather staying in his room to rest for a while. It wasn't like he didn't want to socialize, but he preferred to stay in and study some more of his Korean; even if he hadn't made many mistakes during filming, he would still rather not risk any serious NG. The director had shown himself to be understanding regarding his language barrier, but that didn't mean he could be careless.

While reading the book his manager had lent him to study, a notepad on his side with words he could search up later, the image from the young man of the forest suddenly came to his mind. There wasn't supposed to be anyone living in those forests, as long as the producer and director had informed them, and after getting back to the set Junhui couldn't find that face in any of the staff or extras. He kept thinking also on that rose tattoo for some reason, maybe it was the purple lines that stood out against the man's skin.

Tired of continuing to think about that, Junhui closed the book and moved it away, then sent a message to his manager to inform her that he would go to sleep, mostly just so she would know not to disturb him and whatever she needed to tell him could wait for the next day.

Finally he set everything aside, turned off the night lamp beside the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day the crew went back to film on the forest. This time Junhui didn't have that many scenes, having filmed most of them the previous day, so he had a bit more of free time. He told his manager he would take a look around the trees but wouldn't go far, he just wanted to see a bit more before they had to leave back to the capital. Once the filming was over promotions would start and he would most definitely not get any chance of free time, so at the end his manager agreed, on the condition that he would remain close enough for her to call for him just in case and vice versa.

Satisfied with their agreement of sorts, Junhui thanked her and turned to go deeper on the forest.

They were on a different section from the previous day, and so the sights were very different. This area was a bit more foggy and the trees were even taller with heavier foliage, yet since it was still early, there wasn't any lack of light.

There wasn't much sound, except for a few insects zumbing and birds chirping continuously, the voices from the film crew could still be heard all over where he stood. Junhui continued to look around, searching for any kind of wildlife.

"You're back," a voice suddenly sounded behind him.

Immediately Junhui jumped back, turning around to find the same young man from the day before. He was looking at Junhui with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile.

"Uhm…" Junhui stared at him in a daze, searching for something to say in his mind. He found himself lost in that pair of clear eyes.

"What? Are you gonna call me a flower again?"

The young man laughed, but there was no malicious intent behind it, instead he seemed quite entertained.

"Ah! Err… sorry," Junhui looked down in an attempt to hide his red face.

The other party didn't say anything, instead chuckled and walked over to him.

"It's okay, honestly I'm very flattered to be called a flower," the young man responded nonchalant, giving a few pats on Junhui's shoulder.

Junhui looked at him confused, but found that the other really didn't seem to care about it and even appeared proud of being called like that. That was unexpected.

"You don't seem to be from around here, did you come with that bunch of people?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Great! Take me to them!" The young man smiled widely and grabbed him by the wrist, not waiting for a response.

"Wait, what do youー

But before he could ask anything else, the young man had already dragged him back to the film set, not even bothering to ask for permission and instead just shamelessly walking all the way towards the director.

Junhui's eyes widened and immediately tried to pull away, but the man's grip was surprisingly strong, so he had no other choice but to helplessly watch as the director kicked this man out and then scolded him for letting any random person into the set.

However, to his surprise, none of that happened.

"Director Kwon-ah!"

Hearing someone merrily calling out to the director without a care, everyone quickly turned to look at the owner of the voice, fear clearly written in their faces. No one called the director so familiarly if they wanted to live, that was an unspoken rule everyone knew, yet someone had just yelled out such words. They sure were either stupid or brave!

"Whoー

The angry words got stuck on the old man's throat the moment he turned around, meeting face to face with a pair of clear eyes. At first, for anyone not near, they seemed quite normal and even very gentle, but being faced by them the director could clearly feel the coldness in them.

"Mr. Yoon! When did you arrive here? I'm so sorry for not being able to greet you personally, I'm sure you found someone reliable to guide you here− Oh! Jun-ah!"

Only now did the director saw Junhui standing behind "Mr. Yoon", looking even more confused than everyone else on set.

"Woah, Director Kwon-ah sure has put to good use these forests of mine. I can't wait to look forward to your new movie," the young man didn't pay any attention to the director's words, instead just looking around with an "astonished look".

After hearing the words "these forests of mine", everyone soon realized who this new arrival was. Even Junhui took a better look at him, and found out the man was no longer wearing the white shirt with a lace from before that would have made him appear out of place here, instead he seemed like any other normal young man, although with a more refined air. Yet that didn't stop him from looking very approachable and gentle.

"You're exaggerating Mr. Yoon, these forests are already quite beautiful, there's no need for us to add anything else."

As the directors spoke these words, staff had soon begun taking down the garments and light sequels from the trees, anything that had been "added" was quickly taken down and disposed off.

"I'm glad you understand Directo Kwon-ah," Mr. Yoon patted his shoulder with a smile, his eyes closed in a seeming friendly expression. "After all, deals are not just for nothing."

The last words he whispered them, and the director could clearly feel the threatening air coming from them, yet could say nothing and only nod.

"Good! I'm glad we can understand each other, so while you continue filming I'll go over there and simply watch over," Mr. Yoon didn't wait for the director to say anything else and simply walked away, dragging a very confused Junhui behind him.

No one said anything. They could all understand the one who had allowed them to use these spaces was that young man, and unless they wanted to search for another area last minute, they would have to better treat him right. The other actors merely stared at him, some uninterested while others angry over the way the man had acted towards the director. If he could treat a very respected national film director like that, what did that make them, actors, then?

Mr. Yoon, however, didn't seem to care about others, as he simply sat down and didn't bother to even look at anyone else. Instead, he kept his eyes focused on Junhui, who stood in front of him with a very obvious confused expression.

At the end, as Junhui couldn't find anything to say, or at least order the words first before speaking them out, the young man let out a snicker.

"Will you call me a flower again?"

The young man tilted his head, his eyebrows raised and a playful smile appearing on his face. His clear eyes refusing to let Junhui away from his focus.

"What are you?"

"Wow, rude," the young man chuckled, his laughter becoming louder once he saw Junhui's flushed cheeks. "I'm the owner of these forests, if you may call it that way, although it's more like 'protector'."

He shrugged.

"My name's Yoon Jeonghan, and I'd appreciate it if you keep as a secret what you saw inside there," he pointed towards the trees where they had come from, "For everyone's own good."

At that moment Junhui didn't know how he should answer, so he just nodded, before walking back to his manager. The woman had been staring at Jeonghan full of distrust, no matter who it was, she would never allow anyone to hurt her artists.

For the rest of the day the crew continued to film, although they had to retake some scenes from the previous day, and thus Junhui found himself way too busy to pay any attention to Jeonghan. Once he was in-character nothing else could bother him, outside of the story setting, everything was less than air. The actress and actor accompanying him felt a bit more at ease, specially when they realized the director's pleased expression. It seemed as if this new take had been better than the one from the previous day.

By the time they were done filming, actors moved towards their stylists to remove their makeup and outfits.

Having to go from putting the outfit, to removing it and putting it back again, Junhui felt exhausted. He glanced towards where he had last seen Jeonghan sitting, and found the young man still on the same spot, staring back at him with a gentle smile. Junhui wasn't sure on what to do, so he just waved his hand in greeting. To his surprise the other answered back on the same way, although his wave seemed more enthusiastic.

The manager saw the interaction between the two young men and frowned, something told her that any relation between those two would only bring up problems. But she couldn't just prevent Junhui from socializing, so at the end her only option was to keep an eye on Jeonghan to stop him from causing Junhui any trouble.

Once the whole crew was ready to go back to the hotel, Jeonghan also stood up from where he was sitting and went to talk to the director. Junhui followed him with his eyes, then turned back to his manager and followed her to the car.

After talking to the director, Jeonghan glanced towards Junhui's retreating back, his eyes narrowing. He then bid goodbye to the director after giving him a few last warnings, and walked back to the trees without anyone paying him any mind.

* * *

The next day would be their last day filming on the forest, so everyone started to pack their stuff, while the producer and director began to organize everything for the set in the main studios back in the city they had started to film.

On his room Junhui kept thinking about Jeonghan and the weirdness of his sudden appearance. The director definitely knew him, and he was the one that had supposedly given them permission to use the forests for filming. Junhui remembered hearing that the place was a reserve, but had never heard about the owner of said land. They weren't even told about the supposed owner, so most of the crew thought that it was the government's propriety.

After taking a bath, Junhui laid down on the bed, staring at the phone in his hand and the unread messages from his friends and family. Suddenly he felt curious, he entered naver and typed the name of the area they were currently filming at. Even though some words were still quite hard to understand, he could more or less comprehend the basic idea of the article he had found. The forests had indeed had an owner, although he had rarely shown himself and preferred to remain lowkey, with only few people having the luck to meet him personally. The name "Yoon Jeonghan" was written right there on the web page, yet the description from those few who had met him didn't exactly match with the young man Junhui had met.

Elegant and gentle, with a graceful and approachable air, always smiling cordially at others and acting polite. Although he's the owner of a large land of forests he's not exactly the rich young man that many picture him as (well that's true, Junhui thought). On a rare opportunity Yoon Jeonghan had apparently explained that his family had been protecting those forests for generations, and now it was his turn to do so. For a reason Junhui felt like there was something more to that explanation, a hidden meaning, but didn't dare to dwell on it.

Even after reading many articles, Junhui felt that all this wasn't exactly true, but just a ruse to hide something more. He remembered the previous day. He had ended up far from the crew and his surroundings had a weird air around them, and in the middle of it was Jeonghan. The young man had a mystical-like aura around him, something that set him aside from this world. And that purple rose tattoo…

"Argh!"

Junhui dropped his phone and ruffled his hair in exasperation. It frustrated how he couldn't keep that man away from his head after only meeting him for two days, and one of those wasn't exactly a meeting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take in mind this was written on google docs at like 8am sleep deprived after watching tons of fancams and also I has just finished reading "Superstar Ambitions" by Mo Chen Huan, so my mind was in a state of showbiz genre.  
> Of anyone would like to be my beta, I'm open to submissions, please dm me on twitter, we can talk about junhan too and feed each other whatever content we can scrap *cries*
> 
> Hope you liked and enjoyed it, please leave kudos, comments and subscribe.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus) ▪ [main tumblr](https://cygnustrash.tumblr.com) ▪ [writing blog (originals)](https://king-cygnus.tumblr.com) ▪ [kpop tumblr](https://wnshuhxn.tumblr.com)


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams that had once stopped, were coming back to haunt him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STARVING FOR JUNHAN CONTENT GOTTA FEED MYSELF

This was their last day of filming on the forest. The crew had set up everything while the stylists were finishing dressing up and applying makeup on the actors. The director had expressed that he wanted the less amount of NGs possible today as it was their last day here, and everyone quickly agreed, the pressure on the actors increasing. This was a movie directed by Kwon TaeIl, action-packed and filled with mystery and suspense, along with a huge investment in order to get the best actors and actresses, including those outside Korea, it must definitely have the best.

Junhui had just finished putting on his outfit and the makeup artist was finishing some last details for the scars. His last scene in the forest included a fight against the male lead and his special agents team. The stuntmen for the main actor and the agents were getting ready too, only Junhui still remained without a stuntman.

"There, done!" The makeup artist gave him a smile and packed up her brushes and pencils.

"Thanks Yoo Min noona," he smiled back at her, then walked up to the rest of the actors.

The staff were just done setting up everything for the scene, and the actors were finishing getting ready.

Just as they were preparing for the first rehearsal, a sudden _thud_ and _crash_ caught everyone's attention, along with the screams of several crew members. The director turned to the source of the sound, ready to shout at whoever just distracted everyone, when the words got stuck in his throat. A set of lights had fallen, the light bulbs shattering and the props in which they had landed completely broken.

"What's going on here?" The director yelled, running up to the scene to try and decipher what exactly happened.

"The lights, they just suddenly fell," a staff member explained, his voice trembling.

"Quickly clean this up, we can't let anything that can damage the plants," the man ordered the rest of the staff, beginning to sweat, "Don't waste time and clean everything, quick before _he_ comes and finds out-

"Before who comes and finds out what?"

A voice suddenly called from behind them, a slim silhouette standing on the border of the forest with a cold air around it.

"Mr. Yoon!" The director and producers yelled in surprise at the same time, their eyes opening wide while their hands started to tremble.

"Director Kwon, what don't you want me to find?"

Jeonghan walked up to the staff standing near the scene, completely ignoring the trembling director and producers. He looked at the members in charge of the lights and props, then seeing none of them were hurt he turned to the scrambled broken fragments.

The light bulbs had been picked up, along with everything else that could cause major damage, before Jeonghan had arrived, so all he saw were pieces of plastic from the sets of lights and some props, and shattered glass that had yet to be picked up from the same lights, along with other props made of it.

None of it looked serious, but the grass and plants that had been under the broken lights were now damaged, their leaves and petals curled up on themselves. Jeonghan stared at the state of the plants, brows furrowing, before looking up towards everyone in the film crew, his eyes lingering a second longer in Junhui whom seemed to be staring right at him. Their eyes only met for a second, but it was enough to send chills up to Junhui's body.

Finally, Jeonghan walked to the director and producers, his smile gentle although his eyes remained cold.

"Seeing that it was indeed an accident and no one was hurt, I'll allow you to continue filming here," he spoke with easiness, yet there was a chilling undertone in his voice. "However, if something like this happens again and damages the plants any more, you'll be forever banned from these lands."

Anyone else would have thought Jeonghan was exaggerating, however, the director and producers immediately nodded, along with the rest of the set crew. They could all feel the threatening air coming from the man, the gentle smile on his beautiful face only making him look more dangerous.

"Good, this will be my first and only warning," Jeonghan stepped up to the chair where the director always remained seated and sat down, crossing his legs. "Now that that's solved, you can continue filming. After all, this is your last day and you know I can't give you any more days."

Everyone in the crew started with disbelief at the man, they thought their ears were playing tricks on them. Junhui scowled at Jeonghan, who feigned ignorance as he took out a booklet and read through it. It didn't take long for Junhui to realize it was the script, the title _Circle of Swindler_ marked in bold italics with the name Lee Joon Ho under it.

However, he couldn't go and question the man about his intentions, as the director pulled everyone back to work, not allowing anyone to get distracted. The male lead actor glared at Jeonghan, clearly dissatisfied by his attitude.

Immediately everyone got back to their posts and the filming continued.

Every once in a while someone would NG, but it wasn't a lot so the director never went beyond his usual anger.

Junhui did his best during the action scenes, barely getting any NG. His steps were quick, and he maintained the correct expression according to the scene. Whenever the camera started rolling he would completely forget about the man sitting in the director's chair, immersing himself into the character he was playing.

It was this concentration that allowed Jeonghan to stare intently at him, something dark passing by those clear eyes hidden behind a pair of silver framed glass lenses, his lips forming a thin line. There was nothing of his gentle appearance left.

During the entire filming of his scenes Junhui remained unaware of the other's gaze on him.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that he was done with his own scenes that Junhui finally felt something weird, a chill traveling through his back. He turned around searching for the source of that coldness, but all he found was Jeonghan talking with one of the producers and the director, smiling as he shook the hands of the older men and handed back the script to a staff member. Junhui looked for a few more seconds, then went with his manager to change back to his clothes and take off the make-up. This last fight scene ended up being quite long, and the more the story progressed the more fake wounds the makeup artist added to him. The makeup artist, though, was quick in taking off everything and Junhui thanked her. 

* * *

 After changing clothes Junhui went to his manager who was waiting for him near the car. She hurried him to get inside since they still had to go to the hotel to pick their luggage. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to stay for the dinner Director Kwon had prepared.

"After we get back to the capital you still need to go to the agency, Donghyun oppa called to inform me they had a new script ready for you, it looks good and both the writer and director are well known. They want you to check it out" she explained him as they got inside the car. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for the dinner at the hotel?"

Junhui shook his head, then talked about the first thing, "Is it a drama or movie?"

A drama would be easier, after all he still hadn't finished filming his scenes for this current movie, they were only halfway through. Even if he was the second male lead, his character was just as important as the male lead. And so, although they weren't as much as the main character, he still had quite a lot.

"Drama, is a mystery one with up to 30 episodes planned," she explained. "Probably after that you'll be able to go back, Donghyun oppa told me the president was thinking on that."

"And what if I wanna stay on Korea for a while longer?" Junhui suddenly asked, startling the woman.

"I… Maybe the president will more than happily agree," she answered after hesitating for a while. "He really considers you their best young actor."

"Hmm… thanks Sooyeon noona"

Junhui didn't say anything regarding that and only nodded, resting his head on the window and looking at the outside. Just as they were driving through the road on the forest's border, something bright caught his attention, but it was only momentarily. Soon he fell asleep.

▲

In the middle of nothing was a bright purple rose surrounded by a camp of vines with thorns, not allowing anyone near it. He couldn't even move towards it, as he felt himself being held down by those same plants. With every struggle they would only grip tighter, the sharp thorns slowly piercing his skin and drawing out blood. He could only groan at the pain.

Among the vines surrounding the rose, something white contrasted against it. The more he looked at it, the more he started to see its form. Slowly, he began to find a face among the thorns with the eyes closed.

A pair of petals from the purple rose fell atop the vines, with one landing on the left cheek from that face. It seemed that was enough to wake the stranger up, as a white slender hand reached out from between the vines, unharmed by the thorns, and light clear eyes blinked open.

▲

Immediately Junhui woke up with a startle, feeling cold sweat on his nape. He took in long breathes in order to calm himself. Sooyeon wanted to ask if he was okay, but stopped herself once the other shook his hands and head.

It had been a long time since he had last dreamed with a purple rose. Not only that, but this time his dream was much different from the other times, his eyes narrowing when he thought of the sudden appearance of a kind of familiar face. His brows furrowed the more he tried to think about it. Until finally he came to a realization, eyes opening wide for a second before calming himself.

He had long since stopped having those kinds of dreams, specially since he came to Korea. However, now that they were going to go back to the capital, and he was wondering if at the end he should go back or stay in Korea for a while more, Junhui suddenly had that dream again, with a new element added to it.

By the time they got to the hotel, Junhui got out first followed by Sooyeon. The rest of the film crew had also arrived, and they seemed to be getting ready for the dinner.

Junhui and Sooyeon walked up to them to bid their goodbyes and they'd be meeting back on the capital. However, Junhui was surprised to find Jeonghan among the crew too, standing between the director and head producer with a courteous smile drawing on his face as he spoke with others. Even Sooyeon had seemed taken aback the moment she saw the man dressed in formal, yet still casual enough, attire.

Apparently Jeonghan had seemed aware of their eyes on him. Just as he finished talking with both elder men, Jeonghan excused himself and walked over to Junhui and his manager, his steps never faltering.

Right at this moment it became very obvious for Junhui to see how powerful Jeonghan was, as everyone kept their distance from him. But in those people's eyes there was no disgust, only a subconscious amazement and respect acting up. It was like second nature for them to react like that without thinking anything weird about it. Not even Junhui and Sooyeon could move, staying right where they stood, unable to walk away.

"Oh, you won't stay for the dinner?" Jeonghan asked, acting like nothing regarding the people's actions.

"I've got a really busy schedule and have still lots of work to do. On the other hand, I didn't expect Mr. Yoon to be attending this dinner," Junhui responded easily.

Jeonghan chuckled and waved his hand nonchalantly, "Please don't call me Mr. Yoon, just Jeonghan hyung is fine. And since Director Kwon and Producer Lee invited me, I couldn't say no."

"Oh, then I hope you have fun. It was nice working on Yoon Jeonghan's forests. Hope we can work together in the future too," the last sentence Junhui spoke it out of cordiality, it was something common to do. However, he wasn't expecting Jeonghan's next words.

"Thanks, I hope we can meet again in the future too. Specially since you liked the forests so much."

The smile in Jeonghan's face seemed have some hidden meaning, his eyes layered in a mysterious dark aura, but Junhui couldn't think much of it as his manager quickly pulled him away, excusing themselves.

"No problem, just keep in mind what you saw and what you've told me now."

Then he turned around and walked back towards the director and producer. The two old men had been talking amongst themselves, and the moment they saw Jeonghan they immediately stopped, turning all their attention to him.

"Something came up so I won't be able to stay."

Jeonghan smiled apologetically, and just as the Director Kwon was about to try and convince him to stay, he interrupted him.

"But don't worry you two, our deal still stays," he paused thoughtfully, then grinned, "but if you give me some more hmm… "information" about that actor Wen Junhui, then I can even better our deal."

The two men looked at each other, hesitating.

Director Kwon was a powerful and respected director, he had lots of close connections with Big Sea Entertainment ーJunhui's agencyー, and thus often got lots of inner information, even classified, regarding their artists, specially if it was those he wanted for his movies since he wasn't willing to accept just anyone. Producer Lee had worked previously for Big Sea Entertainment as one of their main producers for a popular survival show, and during his time there he managed to gain lots of contacts, who often offered him information whenever he asked them to. Jeonghan wasn't acting foolishly by asking these two men for info regarding Junhui.

However, among the various big shots in the entertainment circle, these two weren't as dirty as others: selling young artists wasn't something they would happily do without hesitation.

Jeonghan saw the doubt in their eyes and raised his eyebrows, surprised that these two had actually kept some of their morals. He chuckled and waved his hand.

"I don't plan on hurting him or anything of the sort you people often do," he explained and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just curious of him, he reminds me of someone."

The first half was true, he didn't plan on hurting Junhui, and he was also curious about the young man. But Jeonghan wasn't planning on explaining the whole truth of it to these two mere humans, they wouldn't be able to understand it.

"I just wanna be friends with him, don't be so tense," he laughed and patted both men on the shoulders. "Anyways, I've gotta go, thanks for the dinner invitation, but it's useless if you thought you could gain favor with that. Once you get that info you know how to give it to me."

Jeonghan said no more and simply walked away, yet suddenly he turned around one last time and looked at them with a cold gaze.

"Don't forget your end of the deal, you should already know the consequences of not holding up to it."

Then he finally walked away, disappearing in between the haze of summer.

▲

After making sure he had packed everything didn't forget anything, Junhui went to the lobby with Sooyeon to wait for the cab that would get them to the airport. Sooyeon had already given back the rented car since the moment they arrived to the hotel.

While waiting, Sooyeon was busy talking on the phone regarding his schedule, Junhui had been busy playing on his phone when he got a sudden message.

 _Park Donghyun: Tomorrow come to the agency before going to the shooting for L &L. (19:12 PM)  
_ _Jun: Okay. (19:14 PM)_

He went back to playing after responding to the message, then turned to look at the busy Sooyeon for a second before going back to his phone game.

Ten minutes later the cab finally arrived. 

* * *

 After waiting for two hours at the airport, they finally boarded the plane to the capital. Although it was only a two hour and a half flight, Junhui took the chance to sleep at least for a bit.

▲

The darkness was still there, and the purple rose still stood in the middle surrounded by thorns. However, this time he wasn't tied by the vines and could move freely, compared to the previous time.

Slowly he tried to reach towards the flower, but the thorns didn't allow him to, so all he could do was stare at it from a distance, like every single time. A sudden feeling of emptiness grew inside him as he looked at the rose, unable to do anything to bring it out of that cage.

He sat down, his gaze never leaving the plant that stood so far out of his reach.

Out of nowhere, from the hundreds of vines lying on the floor surrounding the rose, one on top of each other, a hand began to reach out, as if in an attempt to seek help. He couldn't see the face of the person, could only look at that white hand with long slender fingers, desperately trying to get a hold of something. But there was nothing, only cold air.

Staring at that hand, he felt the urge to tear these vines that kept him away from that person.

"Save me," a soft voice whispered weakly against his ear.

Yet the moment he turned around he found nothing. He realized the voice came from the owner of that hand.

The vines only thickened in front of him, almost like they had sensed the threat that was him. Immediately a group of them shot themselves towards him, pushing him away and keeping him in place.

No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to move. He could only helplessly hear the weak voice whispering softly: "Save me."

▲

Junhui woke up with a start, looking at Sooyeon with wide eyes. The women's eyebrows were furrowed with worry. She had been just about to wake him up to tell him they had landed, when he suddenly sat up, gasping breathlessly and sweating cold.

"Are you okay?" She reached for his forehead, fearing he may had caught a cold.

"...Y-Yes," he finally answered after a beat of silence, "thanks noona."

"As soon as you get home, have a rest," she ordered him.

"Yes, noona."

Although he said so, Junhui wasn't sure if he really wanted to sleep.

Having gone so long without those dreams, and now getting them again, he wasn't sure what it meant. Worse thing was that he could always remember them clearly, yet now that a person had suddenly appeared, he couldn't exactly figure out who it was.

▲

In the middle of the forest, surrounded by a bed of vines a body woke up with a start, his breath agitated and sweating cold. He looked down at the vines under him and surrounding him and sighed. With a wave of his hand he pushed them away and lied down on the soft grass. Putting an arm over his eyes he laughed, although it was dry and with no humor.

"Is this my punishment?"

Jeonghan muttered, mocking himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there's some foreshadowing on this chapter.
> 
> Something I may need to mention is that, most brand names will be fake because I don't feel comfortable using real ones, so like magazines, entertainment companies, tv shows and all that showbiz stuff will have fake names.  
> And about my writing, I do tend to add way too many important factors on my text, so you could say that most of what I write will have some meaning further on the story.
> 
> I also posted a moodboard for this [here](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus/status/1132746767798362113)
> 
> Hope you liked it and enjoyed reading, if you did please leave kudos, comments and subscribe/bookmark
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus) ▪ [main tumblr](https://cygnustrash.tumblr.com) ▪ [writing blog (originals)](https://king-cygnus.tumblr.com) ▪ [kpop tumblr](https://wnshuhxn.tumblr.com)


End file.
